Feraligatr's tears
by Fiddler-on-your-roof-gal
Summary: laynie's never had good taste in boys, then one night while shes 'experimenting' a unexpected passerby makes her regret having urges. lemon, PKMNxHUMAN, rape


feraligatrs tears-

it was a warm bright night in the johto region and everyone was asleep. well, almost everyone. by the bankside of the lake of rage a 16 year old girl named laynie was staring at the stars. "i cant believe he broke up with me, i have the worst taste in men!" she sighed she was very pretty, blue eyes, blonde chin-length hair, nice curves, large breasts but the only problem was she wasnt very good when i came to picking a boyfriend. she was getting desprete. she wasnt a virgin, and ever since she lost her virginity she had craved 'that' sort-of contact. she opened her legs and pushed her pants down to her ankles. her index and middle finger slowly entered her, giving her a small rush.

"oh...oh my!" she moaned softly. she moved her fingers faster, her moaning increasing and getting louder. "oh god that feels...oh yes!" she released a small amout of juice on her fingers. she removed her fingers and wiped the liquid on her vest top. a loud fudding was coming from the distace, getting louder and louder when suddenly a large shaddow was towering above her. the light of the moon revealed it to be a feraligatr.

"h-hello" she whispered to it, her voice shaking. it didnt reply. it lowered its head to her wet opening and smelled it, then lifted his head back up. laynie blushed as the looked inbetween its legs. well _his _legs. her scent had made the large pokemon hard. he picked her up and carried her to a tree stump bending her over it "um fer...feraligatr what are you..OH!" she yelled as her smashed into her with his throbbing organ. he was pumping into her madly as she yelled. "please stop, your hurting me!" she sobbed, tears stinging her eyes. "AHHHHEE!" she shouthed louder that she ever had. feraligatr growled at her and dug his claws into her back ripping her top. she knew this ment her wanted her to be quieter so she bit her lip. it hurt her so much, his huge member in her tight tushy.

the pain was becoming unbearable for laynie, she neaded to scream. maybe if she acted like she was enjoying herself he would back off? it was worth trying. "oh feraligatr!" she half yelled half giggled, "you so good at this!" hearing this he just got wilder, thrusting into her with such force the wood on the tree stump was leaving lots of cuts on laynie's tummy. his final hump was his hardest and most painful to her. his seed was released into her tushy leeking everywhere. as soon as he pulled out and took a step back she fell to the ground, groaning in pain. was he done with her? heck now he was too horny to be finished.

he lifted her back onto the tree stump, on her back this time, and opened her legs up. he licked her opening while she lay there in pain. after the furious tushy attack, having him lick her opening was quite relaxing for her. after 20 minutes of this he stopped. he stepped back a bit, sat down and stared at her, his member still throbbing. laynie stood up and looked at him, wonderin why he did this to her. "why did you do that?" she asked her voice trembling "feraligatr (im lonely)" he frowned. she seemed to understand. she walked over to him and kneeled infront of him. "poor thing" she whispered to him, "lie down please baby" he did as she asked wonder what she was doing. she lowered her head and kissed the tip of his organ.

"gatr? (huh?)" he turned his head to the side as she kissed the tip more. she put it in her mouth and sucked gently. with her hand she rubbed the area around his manhood. he was moaning as she did this, he'd never felt this good. "FERALIGATR! (AHHHHH!)" he yelled spunking in her mouth. she gulped most of it sat up and smiled at her. "hey um do you want to come with me? we could do this again" she asked. he nodded as she pulled out a pokeball. "know what? ill capure you later" she said laying next to him. the cold night air didnt seem to bother laynie, she final found some one who loved her.

_**alright my second story! im going to write a yuri soon so send me a few charecter ideas**_

_**fiddler xx**_


End file.
